The most important thing to remember
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: “I need to know why I have green eyes and my mom has brown ones and why you have green eyes like mine and my scar!” said Sirius raising his bangs up some. There was a small scar on his forehead like Harry’s.::Are you my father?:: plzeReview
1. Chapter 1

The most Important thing to Remember

By SuperGirl

AN: Something new from me please review with lots of HUGS SG-

Eleven years ago…

Harry was laying in bed curled up with his wife rubbing her stomach lightly and kissed her temple. Everything was perfect finally, he had his family, he defeated the dark lord. Harry sighed lightly a bit tired. Hermione was resting her head on Harry's shoulder breathing next to his face lightly. Hermione tensed for a moment "I felt a kick." Harry said softly she nodded catching her breath from it. Harry looked at her face, some tears were forming.

"Was it more painful this time?" he asked she nodded barring her head in his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her check. Hermione rolled next to Harry. "I love you Harry." she said softly. He smiled and kissed her hard and wrapped his through her hair pulling her to him closer. He paused and looked at her deeply. She grinned at him. "You know this far in the game Harry we can not… but we can do other things." she said grinning.

Harry pulled her to him kissing her checks and touching her well rounded stomach tickling it. "Ahh, oh stop it." she cried laughing. He continued to lightly tickle her. "Oh Harry please." she cried rotating her arms around trying to protect herself from his hands. "Say it." he said evilly as he could manage. She shock her head which received her another tickle down her spine.

"Okay, okay!" she yelled.

"Say it" he said laughing next to her ear.

"I love you Mr. Potter." she said.

"And?" he said running his hands causing her to shiver.

"You're the best husband ever and the sexiest wizard ever." she said bending up kissing him.

"Yeah I know and I love you too." he said pinching her behind causing her to jump.

"Your naughty!" she yelled sitting up.

"It's not like I can get you pregnant again." he said rolling his eyes.

"I know but your driving me nuts and the doctors say no sex this far along for me and I am going NUTS with you, I want to.. I want to…tear off your cloths and I want you to oh GOD Harry after the baby is born we are spending a whole week locked up in this room!" she said. He laughed at her. "Your so mean teasing me!" she said curling up to him.

They sat there next to each other curled up just happy the way they are. There thoughts were interrupted by a crash down stairs. "Oh what was that?" Hermione said scared pulling Harry tighter to her.

"Let me go check, stay here." Harry said sitting up. He walked down the steps with a baseball bat slowly. He entered the living room and seen the front door opened in there London estate. Harry gulped, thinking it was a burglar. He walked slowly where some noise was heard towards the kitchen.

"Avada Kedavra!" was yelled and a bright light engulfed Harry, before he fell he seen the one person he shouldn't of forgot about. His world turned black. It wasn't until a week past until Harry woke up in a St Mungo's. He couldn't see when he came to.

"Hermione?" he whispered. He tried to sit up and couldn't.

"Mr. Potter your alive." said a female voice. "I am a healer at St. Mongo's Hospital, you were hit again with the Avade Kedavra and lived." she said softly he could feel a had on his face.

"Where is my wife." he gasped out.

"Mr. Potter… They been looking for her, they think she was taken that night you were attacked." Harry was silent his breath was picking up. He tried to sit up and couldn't.

"It was the followers of the dark lord." she said softly ringing out a wash cloth. Harry tried top sit up again and couldn't he was exhausted.

"The baby." he whispered.

"I know, we all know the newspapers are advertising an reward to locate her and if the baby is born." she sighed. "We all feel bad, you of all people don't deserve this." she said wiping his face. "The minister of Magic has the auras looking for her. I know you probably want to go look, but it will take days until you can walk, I will released you when you can." Harry nodded cursing himself. He felt cold tears falling down.

Summary…

After Harry was released he looked everywhere gained back his followers the men who helped bring down the Dark lord with him. They searched for years and nothing showed up. Harry began to drink and go to bars and everything went down hill for him. The press wrote about his out burst, claiming Hermione left him for being an abusive drunk.

Six years passed by and every night Harry wondered if his Son ever was born every night after having a bottle of fire whisky he would just look up to the sky and think about his wife and there baby, how wonderful life should have been. He still had Ron, but he was married now and Harry was alone, he thought about ending it, but had a feeling. He knew in his heart she was alive. She had to been.

"Harry." said a familiar voice, he turned to see McGonagall standing in front of him. She smiled. He frowned some, he wasn't in the mood for a pep talk or to visit. "I came to see the man who lived, is he here?" Harry snorted.

"He is dead." he said taking a drink of his whisky.

"I think he is alive. I came to offer him a job." she said sitting down next to him. She removed her hat and looked at him. "I remember the first time I saw you, it was the day your parents died. You were so strong touched by love and I worried for you as did Albus did. We wanted to take care of you, but it wouldn't have been easy. I even told him I would step down from teaching to raise you." she shock her head. "I also believe she is alive Harry, Mrs. Potter is and was strong. She got that from being around you. When she started school she was so shy and frail, the other girls pushed her around and were mean to her, you befriended her." she paused looking up at the sky Harry was looking at.

"What would being a teacher do for me?" he asked.

"Well, if you baby did live and being a wizard he might got o Hogwarts in the next five years." she sighed looking at Harry, "That and the fortune telling professor for-seen it." Harry sat up.

"WHAT?" he said.

McGonagall smiled some, "Your going to have to sober up though." Harry rubbed his face. "This is the same woman who foreseen you destroying the dark lord when you were born."

"Does she know his name!" Harry yelled.

"No Mr. Potter." she said sternly. "A new semester is starting, with you working the next four years before the letters being sent out you have the chance to get people wanting there children to go to Hogwarts and…" she paused. "No one would expect you knowing your son will be going there." He nodded

September first five years latter…

Harry was ancy to say the least, during break and summer he went on raids looking for Hermione with Ron. He never gave up, hearing the fortune turned him back to his old self and have him the courage to still believe if the baby lived she must have right? The school was booming with twice the population then when Harry went, people far and wide went there because of the DADA teacher.

Harry was slaped against his head. " 'ome down 'arry." said Ruebus. Harry rubbed his head. "It is just another round." he said to Harry. He nodded and looked at McGonagall impatiently. He hoped to god her plan would work, would the boy come here? He would die if not, or he would just leave the school and turn around not looking back.

"The new students are arriving." said the head mistress McGonagall. Forty new students filed in with black hats on and plain robes on. Harry was moving back in forth in his seat looking at the children, he tried to imagine in his mind what the boy look like. Most of them were looking at Harry Potter the man who lived like he was a god in awe looking at him.

The sorting ceremony started off quickly do to Harry begin McGonagall to start it off, just looking at names. One by one students pilled up to be sorted, some Weasley were there with there joining cousin all in Griffendor house. Half way through Harry noticed a small boy with green eyes his heart stopped.

"James, Malfoy." he heard. The boy stepped up looking at Harry then turned away and sat down. "I prefer to go by my first name of Sirius." he said coldly, I hate that name, I like my first one Sirius." he said softly at the end of his sentence. Harry sat up but was pulled down by Rubeus.

"It is intrusting." said the hat looking down. "You want to be in Slytherin, but your heart says Griffendor."

Harry shot up and yelled, "Griffendor!" he was shocked he had done it having the student body stare at him.

"No, my dad he will kill me if I am." he said shaking his head.

"I am going to put you in…" the hat stopped a smiled for once in a long time. "Griffendor."

Sirius Malfoy fell from his chair in shock, Madam Pomfrey ran to his side. He sat up with tears some of the children were laughing a bit especially the Slytherin table. He shock his head. "He will kill me." he said softly. The nurse helped him to the table. "You will be okay Mr. Malfoy, eventually he will understand." he nodded and rested his head down on the table. The other children tried to comfort the green eyed bushed haired boy.

Week one

Harry couldn't concentrate in the DADA class with the first years. He would stare at Sirius and then blank out in the middle of class. He wanted to jump up and run and hug him and tell him everything, but couldn't scare the boy until he knew for sure he was his son. The class ended and student filed out.

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry said hating every letter in the last name.

"Yes, Sir." he said shuffling his books.

"I need to speak with you." he said the boy nodded and walked up to him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." he said a bit scared.

"Last week…" Harry said starting the conversation. "You said you didn't want to be in Griffendor?" the boy nodded.

"If you can get your mother here to meet with me I can see what I can do to get you in the other house." Sirius looked at Harry strangely.

"You can do that?" he questioned.

"Sure, I am the man who lived." the boy nodded some.

"What do I do?" he asked Harry.

"Write her a letter telling her the truth what house you got in, I know you haven't." The boy bowed his head in shame, "Then tell her if she will meet me in Hogsmeade Saturday and talk to me I can switch you."

"What about my dad?" he asked turning his head.

"If you dad knew your in Griffendor he'd kill you, moms are different." he said smiling.

"My mom is the best mom." said Sirius looking up.

"I bet she is." Sirius nodded.

"My dad is mean to her, sometimes I wish he'd go away." he sighed some, "He treats me meanly as well. I almost didn't go here, but mom told him I should" he shock his head. "Is it bad to think that way, Mr. Potter?" Harry shock his head no. "My dad hates you, but I think he is jealous you're the man who lived." he smiled some. "Don't tell anyone, I thought you were great Mr. Potter those stories about you when you went here." he smiled some. "I just don't want my dad to be mad at me, he will take it out on my mom."

Harry was madder then anything at this point. "I won't ever let anyone hit you or your mom Hermione." Harry kicked him self in the head with the last part.

"Oh, her name is Mione." he said turning his head looking at the teacher.

"Sirius, I will protect you like you're my own son." the boy smiled then frowned some.

"Why would you do that Mr. Potter, I mean your so famous and I'm just a kid." Harry smiled and walked up to the boy and hugged him. It was strange for Sirius first being hugged by a teacher, then being hugged by Harry Potter. The he felt safe from the hug and felt some tears coming down his face.

"I wish my dad was nice as you Mr. Potter." he said softly Harry let go of the boy and bent down. "I will do all I can I know you don't want your mom hurt, I will help her when I see her Saturday even if I have to kidnap her away I promise you, you will never have to be threaten by your dad again or hit." The boy smiled some.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I like Griffendor." Harry smiled hearing this. He had some tears forming. "I will talk to your mom. Write her the note and I will take care of the rest. I promise you Sirius."

Harry let out a breath he had been holding for a long time when the boy left. "So Harry." Said McGonagall, "I think your plan will work." He nodded smiling. "I know it will be hard what is to come, defeating the dark lord was a walk in the park compared to what is to come. Spies have told us after he started here, it seem there is an illegal memory charm that has been used." Harry frowned some. "I figured that." he sat on the end of his desk.

"How do you take away the effects of a memory charm?" he asked her.

"You can't but if the one who is controlling it dies, it can stop." Harry frowned some, he didn't want to kill again. McGonagall walked up to him. "You can do anything Mr. Potter, if you can save the world, and find your son who was taken before he was born you can win the heart of your wife back." He smiled some.

"I am scare though." he said holding his chest. "I am also mad that he would hit Hermione and still my unborn baby from me, he used the unforgivable curse on me that night, I will do what it takes to bring down Draco Malfoy and save my family." The head mistress looked at Harry and smield.

"We all know Harry you would one day find them, I am glad you never gave up on them." Harry smiled at her. "I am too, but when you find your soul mate at eleven you never give up. In my heart I could still feel she was out there. I will save here from him, help her get back her memory and try to have a relationship with my son. I know it will be the hardest thing ever to find your true love, but to get her back, I have no idea." he said looking up at the older woman in front of her. "I would die for her even if she never remembers me I would jump through fire for her and Sirius. I know she must remember something."

"How do you know that?" she asked Harry.

"She named the boy what I wanted him to be named, Sirius James, I pleaded with her for months and she agreed telling me she would name him that. It is destiny it makes some sense I must get her back I can not live with out her any longer."

Unknown to the two a small boy listened to there conversation. His heart was fluttering. '_I can't believe it… maybe that is why I have green eyes… why would my dad if he is my dad do that to my mom…What do I do. He has to be my real father… Or do I want him to be… but it make sense why mom is a zombie sometimes. She is so depressed, if Mr. Potter is my dad how can he get her from my dad? … it explains his behavior seeing me first day… oh god what do I do, what do I do… Dad will kill me and mom, oh god…'_

To be continued…

SuperGirl:

Please review you guys, I will work on the Secret marriage of the Potter's fanfic this week promise, that already had over 30 reviews its been up a few days and two chapters WOW WOW WOW I love you guys! HUGS I hope to hear from you guys on this, sorry for the strangely short beginning, I wanted to wrap up to the present.


	2. Chapter 2

The most Important thing to Remember

SuperGirl

Chapter 2: Don't give up Hope

A/N: my excuses… I have none I been working on various projects round the clock etc.

Chapter 2:

He knew the moment when he seen Sirius it was his child. The boy with green eyes and wild brownish hair. Very shy and too thin, the uncertainty of what was going to happen in his eyes looking back at matching green eyes haunted him. His anger grew for Draco Malfoy he knew he would have to do something, yet he had to control his anger or it would be the end of him.

The boy knew though, but what horrors did Sirius live through the past eleven years of his life. What horrors did Hermione have to endure just to keep Sirius safe from Draco. Harry could not sleep thinking about the things he was plagued with. His defense classes were canceled that week. Harry ended up given a sleeping potion with a dreamless sleep so he could finally operate normally.

It was Thursday two days before he would meet with Hermione. Harry was sitting in his empty classroom reading a book trying to think of other things. "Mr. Potter." a small voice said. Harry jumped up in his chair and looked over to see the one boy he didn't want to see, yet did. "Sirius, you scared me." he said holding his chest. Harry sat back in his chair after placing his book down.

"Why hasn't there been classes Mr. Potter?" he asked looking at the man across from him. Harry swallowed some. "I have a lot of things going on right now, personal things." he said rubbing his eyes some. Sirius raised an eyebrow some. "I have detention with you Mr. Potter." said Sirius handing him a note. Harry eyed it and noticed it was from Hagrid.

"What did you do Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Well, it depends on the definition of did." said Sirius biting his lower lip.

"What occurred then?" he asked.

"Many things really, I first started a revolt in the kitchens with house elves, then I snuck out late and freed a dragon, it was a small one, but I didn't know it was a fire breathing one." Sirius paused some. "Oh then I figured out a jinx and jinxed some Slytherin at dinner."

Harry blinked a few times. "Why did you do all that?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to you and the only way since you canceled classes was to break rules for a detention." Sirius sat down in a chair in front of Harry's desk.

"I need to know why I have green eyes and my mom has brown ones and why you have green eyes like mine and my scar!" said Sirius raising his bangs up some. There was a small scar on his forehead like Harry's but not as big, but a small bolt. Harry's eyes widen looking at him.

"I need to know what were you to my mother. What are you to me Mr. Potter. I have been doing research all week on you, I know you went to school here with my- I don't even know who he is." Sirius paused out of breath. "I found this in the archives in the library." he said taking out an old newspaper article. "It was written a few months before I was born."

'The dark Lord Defeated by the Golden Trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Potter and Ronald Weasley. After two years of warfare finally there is peace in the wizard community again.'

Harry didn't say anything to Sirius he looked at him some. "That picture is my mom, that is you!" he said placing the article on Harry's desk. "Tell me Mr. Potter am I your son or have I completely lost my mind." Harry looked up at Sirius he looked upset and yet his facial expression reminded Harry of Hermione's when she was upset. "It is true." he said softly.

"My mom is in danger isn't she?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded some. "If Draco Malfoy doesn't know I am teaching here, she will be safe, we have tried to keep a down low on that. We also know he does dark magic and has been trying to start up what Voldemort tried to start years ago." Harry paused some.

"I searched for years for you two. It wasn't until McGonagall came to me to teach would I ever get the chance to even see you. Everyone thought you were killed." Harry paused some. "Your bright like your mother." said Harry softly, "But stubborn as hell."

"I am sure Mr. Potter that comes from your gene pool." he said without blinking.

"I been told that believe me I have."

"What are you going to do to save my mom." said Sirius looking at Harry.

"I- I don't know, you need to realize Sirius a lot of time has gone by eleven years Sirius has gone by."

Sirius was not acting as the shy boy he normal was, his Griffindor strengths were shinning through. "He will kill my mom." said Sirius sitting down. Harry closed his eyes some. "I really don't know what to do Sirius, you sent the note to her, if she shows up Saturday in Hogsmeade she does, if not I don't know what to do."

Sirius frown some. "What if she comes what then?"

"I can't force her to do anything against her will, I can only ask her to come with us."

"Here I been told by hundreds of strangers your some great hero, the Great Harry Potter! I can't believe you don't know what to do! No wonder it has been eleven years!" Sirius had tears forming in his eyes. "My mom and I have lived with that- that man for all those years, you say you been looking for us? I don't believe you I really don't! You do not know what it's been like to be hate because of who your father was and you never knew why your so called father hit your mother because of who your father was! My mother been dead for years, she is alive, but her sprit is gone. You weren't there all those years seeing her being torn apart called names and the things done to her." Sirius covered his face he couldn't take it any longer and broke out in tears.

Harry never thought he turn out to be the bad guy in Sirius' eyes. "Your not the only ones who suffered from Malfoy." said Harry. "I once was the richest Wizard, I spent all of my families money trying to find your mother. I went mad a few years back and began to drink. I was a mess. If McGonagall didn't find me I probably would have killed myself from drinking." Harry paused some.

"The night your mother was taken away my heart died, so your looking at a man who isn't alive either," Harry stood up from his desk.

"I do sear to you though, I will destroy every fiber of Draco Malfoy for ruining our lives. I have a group of followers called the Order of the Phoenix, we have risen from the ashes many times to stop those who practice the dark arts. I can not give us back the years, the tears or the pains. I can though swear I will destroy Draco Malfoy and send him to the place he belongs."

"Prison?"

"No, Hell."

Saturday…

Harry tried to stay away from drinking, but this was one of those days he fell off of the ban wagon. He was sitting in the place he asked for Mione Malfoy to meet him. She had been there early as he had been nervous sitting around paranoid looking over her shoulder every few minuets. She was skin and bones, her hair was long, but well groomed. She wore plain clothes, her feat in sandals. Harry noticed she wore a ring on her hand she fidgeted with. His eyes widen some noticing it was the same ring she had put on her hand twelve years ago by him. He smirked turning back to the front of the bar watching the clock tick away for there meeting time to start.

Harry couldn't help but smile some, even if the meet went bad there was thirteen Order members in the bar who knew who she was and was ready and willing to help Harry potter get his wife back.

"Another butter beer Harry?" asked the bar keep. Harry looked up and grinned at Dean. "yes mate sounds good, you might need one your self." he said to the bar keep. Dean nodded some taking a shot himself.

"Bill is out side watching for any so called members of Draco's party." Dean whispered. Harry nodded sipping his beer.

Harry turned back to where Hermione sat down she was re-reading the letter in her hand with a worried look on her face.

"It's noon mate, show time eh?' said Dean winking some. Harry nodded taking the butter beer and drinking it all the way down leaving it on the bar. Harry stood up and for the first time in years he felt he could breathe. As he walked across the bar two brown eyes caught his eyes starring at him in a daze. Harry stopped at the table and kept his eyes locked on the woman he had missed and ached for, for years.

"Hello Mione." he said softly.

She stood up looking at his hand still looking like she was in a daze. She began to shake looking up at Harry se extended her arm and looked back into his eyes. She touched Harry's hand lightly and looked up. "I seen you before in a dream." before Harry could respond she clasped on the ground.

Please review- SG

I promise to update more often I been working on the Secret Marriage of the Potters, you know breaking into the Morgue in all-


End file.
